Shinkansen
by Ruki Kyouya Gokudera
Summary: Shinkansen adalah tempat pertemuan kita untuk pertama kalinya..


Author's note: this is special fic for Aicchan-senpai. Kenapa? Karena fic RikuSena yang pertama saya baca dan sangat berkesan bagi saya adalah fic Aicchan-senpai yang berjudul "SPEED". Oleh karena itu, saya berterima kasihkepada Aicchan-senpai. Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkan pair yang indah ini.. *nyengir*

**Eyeshield 21**

**By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Shinkasen**

**By: Mikan Lu-Chan Natsukane**

**"Eyeshield 21 Ffn Indonesia Award: Grateful of November"**

**For: Aicchan**

warning: OOC, sho-ai, all chara pov, dll

ENJOY...!

Sena's POV

Setetes peluh mengalir gari dahiku. Mulutku sedikit membuka hanya untuk sekedar bernapas. Siang hari yang terik ini membuat hidungku saja rasanya tak cukup untuk menghirup udara. Mata cokelatku yang sedari tadi memandang lesu hiruk pikuk aktivitas penghuni kota ini kini menyipit. "STATION", itulah nama sebuah bangunan yang berjarak tak kurang 40 meter dariku.

Kupaksakan kaki-kakiku agar melakukan gerakan lebih cepat. Senyuman lega terkulas diwajahku. Akupun semakin tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di tempat itu.

Kini aku duduk di kursi di dalam sebuah Shinkansen. Setelah sebelumnya aku membeli karcis di loket. Dan termasuk insiden dimana aku harus membuat calon penumpang lain menunggu karena aku sempat lupa dimana tempat aku menaruh uang sakuku untuk membeli karcis.

Shinkansen memang pahlawan dalam hidupku. Dalam hidup hampir setiap orang, mungkin? Di dalamnya aku bisa duduk tenang menghindari panas dan menikmati AC. Dan dengan kecepatannya, aku bisa sampai di rumah lebih awal dan cepat makan siang pula.

Tapi, siang ini Shinkasen yang aku naiki agaknya sedang sepi peminat. Yang ada hanya seorang bapak yang sedang membaca koran, seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya yang tertidur pulas, serta beberapa anak SMP.

Satu menit lagi kereta cepat ini akan berangkat. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan pintu agar mudah keluar nantinya.

'Dari pada aku jenuh, lebih baik aku pelajari saja bahan ujian sejarah yang tadi kucatat.' Pikirku.

"Tunggu! Jangan!" suara teriakan seseorang membuatku tak konsentrasi. Kulihat kaki berbalut sepatu putih itu menahan pintu otomatis Shinkansen. Pemilik kaki itupun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam Sinkansen. Masih sempat, memang. Tapi ia malah terlontar ke arahku!

'Bruuk'

"Adu..duh.." rintihku karena lelaki tadi sempat menindihku untuk beberapa saat. Ia lumayan berat. Sekarang ia jatuh terduduk dihadapanku sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kulihat lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor. Kemudian ia mengambil buku catatanku yang rupanya terjatuh saat ia menubrukku tadi.

"Ini punyamu, kan?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Suaranya yang lumayan bagus membuatku penasaran seperti apa wajah pemiliknya. Akupun mengadahkan kepalaku.

Yang kuketahui selanjutnya adalah bahwa diriku kini tengah mematung. Tubuh tegapnya membuatku sedikit terpesona. Laki-laki dihadapanku ini benar-benar rupawan.

Rambutnya berwarna putih, membuatku sempat berasumsi bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang tua pada awalnya. Kepalanya meneleng sedikit dan menatapku bingung dengan mata hijaunya. Kulitnya cokelat terang, membuat sinar mata hijaunya semakin mengagumkan.

"Ung.. ini benar punyamu, kan?" ia bersuara lagi. Akupun tersadar.

"I..iya. Terima kasih.." jawabku sambil mengambil buku catatanku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan segera duduk di seberangku, agak ke kiri, tepat bersanding dengan pintu.

Aku ingin ia duduk di sampingku -bukannya di seberangku-. Entah ada apa. Yang kutahu, tubuhnya memang lumayan wangi, jadi.. eh? a..apa-apaan aku ini?

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Kini ia memasangkan earphone yang tersambung dengan sebuah i-pod ke telinganya. Ia menunduk dan jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol benda pemutar musik itu. Namun, tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, ia mendingakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. A..apa ia tahu kalau aku tengah memperhatikannya?

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" ia bertanya, tangan kirinya mencabut salah satu earphone dari telinganya.

"Ah! ti..tidak ada apa-apa, kok. su..sungguh. hahaa.." aku tertawa tak niat. Berusaha menjadi sesantai dan sewajar mungkin padanya. Ke..kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, ya?

"Ooh.." ujarnya merespon. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, kembali pada i-podnya. Selamatlah aku...

* * *

Aku tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Ketahuan tengah memperhatikannya tadi benar-benar memalukan. Walaupun sepertinya tadi ia tidak menyadarinya -sebenarnya, aku sendiri masih ragu akan hal itu-.

Keringatku terus bercucuran meski AC di Shinkansen ini berfungsi. Kakiku terus-menerus mengetuk lantai Shinkansen ini. Aku cemas. Sebentar lagi Shinkansen yang kutunpangi ini akan sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Sekitar 5 menit lagi!

Dalam hatiku, aku merasa ingin mengenal lelaki itu. Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya. Tapi, namanya saja aku tak tahu. Lihat wajahnyapun baru hari ini. Bukannya enggan, tapi malu. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan namanya. Payah..

Saat-saat menyebalkan itu akhirnya tiba. 'Si Rambut Putih' beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya menaruh i-podnya ke saku celana panjangnya. Kini ia telah berdiri sempurna.

Akupun melakukan hal yang sama. Berdiri dari dudukku yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Saat pintu Shinkansen terbuka, itulah saat terakhir aku bisa menatap punggung lelaki itu, begitulah pikirku. Namun, aku salah. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming!

Karena bingung, mau tak mau aku jalan duluan. Berjalan menuju pintu Shinkansen. Tiba-tiba, saat aku di palang pintu...

"Sena.."

Deg!

Ada yang memanggilku!

"Oi.. Sena.."

Oh! Ternyata 'Si Rambut Putih' itu memanggilku. Ya, Tuhan.. Benarkah ini nyata? Ng? Darimana ia tahu namaku?

Aku membalikkan badanku, gugup. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan mengulurkan buku catatan pelajaran sejarahku yang lagi-lagi terjatuh. Mungkin terjatuh saat aku berdiri tadi. Tanganku gemetaran ketika mengambil buku. Aku tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa dihadapannya. Iapun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Akh! Sebentar lagi pintunya tertutup. Aku segera keluar dari Shinkansen. Lelaki itu mengikutiku di belakang. Jantungku sangat berdebar ketika rasanya tubuh lelaki itu sangat dekat -bisa dibilang bersentuhan- dengan punggungku!

"Kaitani Riku.."

Kemudian ia membisikkan dua kata yang kukira adalah namanya. Bisikkan itu terdengar tepat di samping telinga kiriku. Seketika itu pula aku mematung. 'Si Rambut Putih', atau bisa dibilang Kaitan Riku, telah pergi berlalu. Meninggalkan hawa-hawa tak biasa mengelilingi atmosfir di sekitarku.

Kenapa ia memberi tahu namanya padaku? Dan darimana pula ia mengetahui bahwa aku ingin tahu saiapa namanya? Apakah saat kepergok sedang memperhatikannya tadi? Apa iya?

Aku menatap punggungnya itu. Ia sedikit melambai ke arahku.

"Sampai jumpa, Sena..". kata-katanya terlontar bersamaan dengan lambaian tangannya barusan.

Aku mengangguk mantap dan berkata kemudian, "Tentu saja, Riku..!"

* * *

Panas matahari tak lagi menjadi halangan perjalananku mrumah yang memang sudah dekat jaraknya. Erat-arat aku genggam buku catatan sejarahku -pelajaran yang aku benci semenjak masuk SMA-. Buku dengan tulisan namaku di sampulnya ini membuat ia mengetahui namaku -dan memanggilnya pula-. Serta buku yang telah jatuh dan membuat ia mengenalkan namanya padaku. Ya, dia itu Kaitani Riku. Di Shinkansen ini kita pertama bertemu.

_OWARI_

Author's note: maaf kalau gak jelas dan aneh. review yak? ingat! NO FLAME!


End file.
